


No More

by Vixidragon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, How hard would it have been?, Minisode, Pete's World, Post-Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Spoilers for Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Tennant and Piper were already there!, why couldn't Moffat have done something like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixidragon/pseuds/Vixidragon
Summary: Post 50th Anniversary minisode set in Pete's World





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10th anniversary of the beginning of my favorite Doctor’s tenure (David Tennant as the tenth), I finally decided to write the minisode that I wished Moffat had given us as an epilogue to the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary special. I mean, seriously . . . how hard would it have been? David Tennant and Billie Piper were both there; it wouldn’t have taken very long to shoot. Really Moffat? 
> 
> Anyway . . . Here's my post 50th minisode (originally written and posted on my blog in April of 2016).

The peace of the darkened bedroom was broken by vague mutterings. 

The dark, sleep tousled head of the Doctor lifted from the pillow as the the small, distressed noises continued on the other side of the bed. His brown eyes widened and single heart raced as he glimpsed the troubled face of his wife, still trapped within her nightmare. The movement of his outstretched hand, poised to comfort or wake his beloved, arrested as her eyes snapped open.

“Rose . . .” he began, only to have the words snatched away by the flash of gold that obscured the whiskey brown of her eyes. 

He felt his heart hitch in its frantic rhythm as she proclaimed “No more.”


End file.
